Brothers together as musical eras
by Sayomina
Summary: No spoilers. Other than what's in the title. rated K
1. Chapter 1

**_This chapter has been updated._**

 _3/28/1989_

 _Dear Diary_

 _Today my brothers Romantic and Baroque got into a fight about who was more emotional. Of course Classical tried to stop them and show them that it's better to be natural and have pleasing variety, but they didn't listen to him and he got pulled into the fight. So as the responsible brother I intervened and told them that as contemporary I was the best. That didn't go down well. Dad had to stop us. Oh, and I saw Orchestral today. Orchestral and I had a nice date that went well. That was after the fight of course. Well, I don't really have anything else to say so that's it for now_

 _Contemporary_

 _3/28/1670_

 _Why does Romantic have to be such a demon brat? I mean he is literally insane or something. I am obviously the better, more emotional one. And stupid Classical and Contemporary got in the way or I would've ended Romantic's miserable life. I bet Romantic is stalking me right now. The thought creeps me out. What if he watches us sleep? Note to self: find a new place to live and make sure it's very secure._

 _Baroque_

 _3/28/1777_

 _Why can't everybody just get along? Baroque and Romantic were fighting today over who was the better era. I thought that everyone should just calm down. I mean, what's better than pleasing variety and naturalism? It's simple. Clearly the others don't feel the same and I got dragged in. After Contemporary had to join into the fight, Dad came along and stopped us. My day was pretty laid back other than that. I spent most of it working. Coffee for breakfast, again._

 _Classical_

 _3/28/1825_

 _I cannot believe that Baroque believes he is the better era. I am clearly the best at everything, including being the best musical period. Never the less when we got in a fight that would've allowed me to finally end his miserable existence, Classical and Contemporary had to get in my way! It was not until father intervened that I backed off, but I will have my revenge. I am currently writing this while outside of baroque's window on an information gathering mission. He is such a slob. He is almost as bad as contemporary. Wait… I have seen something that cannot unseen. I will be leaving now to get some emotional help._

 _Romantic_

 _3/28/2015_

 _Dear Alfred,_

 _Please, please, please, return from England soon. I need your help. First, somehow all the phones in the house have disappeared so I am unable to call you. Second, the boys. Alfred, they're too much for me to handle. Earlier they got into a really weird fight. Besides that, all four of them have been acting really weird. They haven't been poisoned recently and they aren't sick, but they've been calling each other baroque, classical, romantic, and contemporary and dressing weirdly. On top of that they've been dating their papers, mission logs, journals, diaries, all with the wrong years._

 _Please help Alfred._

 _Bruce_

 **Plot twist! Bet you guys weren't expecting that, well you probably were. Anyways this is going to be a two-shot maybe more. It all depends on how you guys like this. So, don't forget to review. Tell which bat brother is which musical era and who is orchestral? Review, favorite, follow, question me, and I will see you, next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright so Orchestral was Barbara. Just to clear that up. The outfits they are wearing are on the picture and are from top to bottom and left to right. Jason (top left corner), Tim, Damian, Dick (bottom right corner). Now to finish the story.**

* * *

Bruce stared at the breakfast table where his four sons were sitting. It had been a week and here they were. Still like this. He was about to say something when he got a notification on the bat computer which was linked to his phone. He left to check it. When Bruce left the four brothers relaxed.

"So how much longer are we going to keep this up?" Tim asked, sick and tired of wearing his Classical outfit.

"Yeah Dickhead, When can we stop?" Jason was tired of his outfit as well.

"Guys, come on," Dick said, "Isn't it fun watching Bruce be confused."

"Grayson does have a point," Damian spoke up.

"You just want to prove you're the best" Jason countered.

"That is an inaccurate statement, Todd. I am the best," Damian made his own counter statement.

"Can we not have this fight again?" Tim asked.

"Baby Bird is right. No fighting," Dick said.

"Fine," Jason rolled his eyes.

"Tt," Damian was displeased.

"I think we should do this for another day, then go back to normal. And we can act like nothing happened," Dick suggested.

"That sounds like a plan," Tim said.

Jason and Damian, who were on the side of the table where you could see the hall near the grandfather clock entrance to the cave, suddenly went very pale. Dick and Tim whipped around just in time to see Bruce walk down the hall, wearing a bard outfit and strumming a mandolin.

"On second thought we should just stop," Dick said, permanently scarred for life.

"Agreed," The other three brothers said simultaneously.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked this. As always, favorite, comment, like, share, whatever. And I will see you all, next time.**


End file.
